


kit gets a backstage pass

by grumblebee_dani



Series: hello there [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:48:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25824625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grumblebee_dani/pseuds/grumblebee_dani
Summary: Popular singer Vess has been threatened and sent into hiding, accompanied by jedi Kit Fisto for her protection. With no one else there to regulate the "no attachments" rule, what's a little fun going to harm?
Relationships: Kit Fisto/Original Female Character(s)
Series: hello there [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1850140
Kudos: 7





	kit gets a backstage pass

Candlelight flickered and danced along with the bodies swaying on the dancefloor. The marquee outside blazed with the name Vess, and the woman herself crooned out an old love song on stage while her backing band kept time on various instruments. The air was thick with recreational smoke and the scent of liquor. Coruscant was known for its eclectic tastes; people said you could find anything there if you looked hard enough. 

One of them was a longing for a life like the holofilms that showed women in flowing gowns flirting with men of hardened, yet dashing lives. Vess was the epitome - singing in bars and clubs decorated like those in famous holofilms looking like she had just stepped out of one. Being a chagrian with blue, fading into purple skin and horns bedecked in glittering jewelry just aided in playing the part of a mysterious and exotic character. The aesthetic wasn’t the only thing drawing in customers though, her voice caressed the listener’s senses like a well made drink. Anyone who saw her perform left the venue feeling heady and warm.

Unfortunately for her fans, Vess had made a few enemies with her outspoken beliefs and Rebellion-aligned views. A threatening letter left wedged in the doorframe of her apartment had sent her into hiding with her manager and best friend Mirk, who contacted the local authorities, who somehow managed to push the case all the way up to the jedi. Maybe they were just bored and taking any job that would get them out of the temple.

Mirk, an iktotchi who couldn’t breathe underwater, wasn't exactly happy to be cooped up at her home on Naboo. The house was more than halfway under the sea level, and so he was counting down the days until the jedi arrived and he could leave his small share of the living space to go back to Coruscant. He would be checking in, of course, but he really did need to be back so he could take care of the press. 

Vess, on the other hand, was elated to be back on the planet where she had been raised. She was obviously frustrated by the circumstances, but she really was glad to be home. Having a jedi on the way wasn't a downside either. She had never met one, but living on Coruscant came with plenty of stories and rumors about what the powerful Force-users could do. Mirk had rolled his eyes at her when she hoped aloud that her jedi would be cute.

“You can’t flirt with them, they’re not allowed to form attachments.”

She stuck her black, forked tongue out at him. “I didn’t say I wanted to date them.”

“Whatever.”

Mirk was the closest thing she had to a big brother, and he took the role seriously, though he would never admit to being anything more than a friend and a manager to her. 

Three days after arriving on Naboo, the two of them were greeted by a ship landing in the distance. It was meant to drop off the jedi and pick up Mirk, so they said their goodbyes and he was off toward the ship. The form coming into view from the other direction was unlike any she had ever seen. Most certainly a nautolan, he was the first to make her acquaintance, despite the diversity of Coruscant.

“Hello Ms. Vess, I am Kit Fisto. I have been assigned to protect you.”

His voice was deep and strangely accented, and it almost made her swoon. Curse her hopeless romanticism. “Please, call me Eliska. Vess is my stage name.”

They started back toward the house at a leisurely pace, barely speaking above the crash of waves on the nearby shoreline. “And how did you choose this name?”

“It’s just my middle name. Not all that interesting, I’m afraid.” She gave him a small smile.

“Nonsense. Anything you tell me about yourself only helps me to create a picture of you in my mind. Telling me this lets me know you better than I did minutes before. Is that not interesting?”

Knees suddenly weak, she stumbled a bit and Kit’s hand shot out to steady her. She looked into his large, black eyes and let out a breath she hadn’t known she was holding. “I suppose so. May I ask a question about you?”

“Of course.” They were walking again, even slower than before. 

“Why were you sent here? All we were told is that the police wouldn’t take my case, so it got tossed around until the jedi picked it up.”

Kit grinned. “An astute observation. I would say that about sums it up, actually. If you want to know why I was chosen instead of another jedi, it is simply because I volunteered.”

Eliska raised an eyebrow as well as she could without any hair on her body. 

“Ah, I see you wish to know why that is as well.” He held the door open for her as they entered the front hall. “To tell you the truth, I had heard of you in passing, and since I was available, I thought I might learn a bit more about the famous singer.”

The blush tinging her cheeks purple went without comment, and she cleared her throat before showing him around the house.

  
  


“And there are guest rooms above and below the water, so you can choose for yourself. Do you have any questions for me?”

Kit turned to the floor-to-ceiling windows that put the shoreline on full display, the sky full of stars reflecting in his eyes. “Thank you, Eliska. I think I will be downstairs. I have always slept better under the water.”

“I can imagine that’s difficult in the temples.”

He gave her another shining grin. “Especially as a padawan. We had to share quarters.”

She scrunched up her nose in a grimace of solidarity, making him chuckle. 

"Becoming a knight was a relief as much as it was an honor."

They laughed together, making Eliska feel warm again. She knew she was a goner.

"Don't let me keep you up if you'd like to rest, but I do have a bottle of Corellian wine if you'd rather share a glass with me."

Her eyes sparkled as she spoke, and Kit found himself staring for a moment too long. Remembering himself, he cleared his throat. "Ah- yes. I'd love a drink."

Soon they were lounging on a sofa in the lounge she had ended the tour in. 

"Kit?"

"Yes, my dear?"

She swallowed hard at the pet name. "Do you enjoy being a jedi?"

He leaned back, his arm thrown over the back of the sofa. "Hmm...I do. I enjoy the rush of battle and the knowledge I would have never had otherwise...but this is all I know. I was raised to be a jedi, you see, so I cannot say whether I would enjoy another life more."

Eliska considered this. "Do you ever miss your parents?"

The alcohol had left both of them drowsy and open, but there was a shared feeling of trust. She felt no embarrassment at asking something so personal.

"I cannot remember them well enough to miss them. I have wondered about them though...what they might be like…"

"Better to live the life you have, yeah?"

One thing the wine did change was that Eliska's lowered inhibitions propelled her to act on her affectionate tendencies without thinking. She stretched her legs out behind her and laid her head on Kit's lap, his hand moving from the back of the sofa to cup her face.

"Comfortable?"

She looked up at him with a lazy smile. "Very much so."

He chuckled and rubbed his thumb against her cheek, eliciting a purr of contentment. "We should get to bed."

Eliska bit her lip and rested her hand against his. Her voice came out low, almost a whisper, "Which one?"

Realizing the implications of his words, Kit tried to backtrack, though his instincts argued that he should allow himself to let go once in a while. "I'm afraid you misunderstand-"

She cut him off by sitting up and straddling his waist with a look of want in her eyes. "No...I don't think I do."

The way she was touching him and the sultry tone in her voice caused his cock to meet her fingers halfway. She traced the outline in his pants and let out a small sigh.

"If you want me to stop, just say so."

He didn't. He couldn't even if he wanted to.

Eliska smiled as her hands slowly traveled up his chest to rest on his shoulders. One of his headtails was in reach, and she stroked it, becoming pleasantly surprised when he groaned at the touch.

"Sensitive?"

He closed his eyes and tried his best not to take her right then and there. "Very."

Giggling, she picked up the end to pull on it lightly, loving the way his expression changed. She rubbed the very tip between her fingers, then licked it, sending a jolt through Kit's body. His cock strained against his clothing, pressing on Eliska's abdomen. She kept one hand on his headtail and reached down to tug his erection free with the other. Darker green at the tip, it was already beading with precum. 

"Kit?"

If her voice got any softer he might lose control. "Yes, dear?"

"You won't get in trouble, right?"

 _Ah yes, the attachment rule._ "No, darling, I'll be fine."

She nuzzled her face into his neck, nipping at his ear before whispering, "Have you been bad like this before?"

Breath heavier, he moaned when she stroked his cock. "Once or twice."

She pressed sloppy kisses to his neck, then along his jaw, to his lips. Eliska kissed him like she was hungry for him, and it made him even harder. 

He groaned when she pulled away. "You never answered my question, baby. Are we gonna go to your bed or mine?"

He opened his mouth, but no words came out. Giggling, she kissed him once more. "Or we can just stay here."

Nodding, Kit smiled gratefully and caressed her face with his fingertips. Sighing happily, she turned to kiss one before standing up to deftly pull off her clothes. 

She placed a hand on his thigh, toying with the fabric. "You too?"

He nodded again, helping to rid himself of his clothes. When they were both standing bare, he pulled her in for a longer, deeper kiss. Then he led her to lay back on the sofa with her legs splayed wide so he could kneel with his head between them. His knees were saved by a plush rug, but he wouldn't have minded anyway. Some things were worth bruised knees.

Eliska let out a pleased hum and opened her legs even wider as he positioned himself on the floor. Grabbing onto a headtail in each hand, she squeezed them as his tongue met her skin.

"So wet for me."

All she could do was moan his name as he explored her with his tongue. For someone repressed by the jedi order, Kit knew what he was doing. Or perhaps it was beginner's luck.

He kissed and licked his way in without hesitation, paying special attention to any spot that made her grip his headtails tighter. When his nose brushed her clit, the noises that produced were better indication than any, and he gently sucked on the bundle of nerves. 

Too gently, it seemed, as Eliska cried out above him, "Kit, _please!"_

Sucking harder, he experimented with a fingertip pressed against her slit. When that elicited another loud moan, he pressed deeper and hummed against her. Still giving attention to her clit, he curled his finger inside of her, relishing the sounds she made. He pressed another to her, met with a similar response. Adding it let him stretch her open enough to lick between them. Eliska had covered her mouth to quiet the noise she was making, and he pulled it away with his free hand. He wanted to hear everything.

Experimenting some more with his hands and mouth, it wasn't long before her thighs tightened around his head and she called out his name as she came on his tongue. Her shouts echoed off of the high ceiling like a wanton chorus and Kit thought it was the most beautiful sound in the galaxy.

He could have stayed there with his face trapped between her thighs for as long as she would allow, but Eliska had other plans. When she pulled him up to sit on the sofa, the look in her eyes made his heart do flips. It was admiration, but it was also something else he couldn't name. Something more than lust, but not quite love. Want, certainly, but for more than his body. It surprised him, but he felt strangely ashamed for being surprised. 

Luckily, she was on him again before he could muse any further. She groaned at the taste of herself on his lips and he pulled her into his lap. He couldn't keep his hands still, they were all over her skin, tracing mindless patterns anywhere he could reach. Eliska rocked her hips against him, wordlessly asking permission. He granted it without faltering, lifting her up so she could line herself up and sink back down onto his aching cock. The small tentacles surrounding the base took care of her clit so his fingers didn't have to.

Just being inside of her was euphoric, and Kit murmured Nautila in between her breasts, cursing louder when she began to move. It was his turn to grip her tight and let out noises of pure ecstasy as she fucked herself on his cock. Starting slow, she quickly became accustomed to the feeling and began to move faster. Soon she was bouncing on top of him, and he let his head fall back against the sofa to watch the way she moved. His hands did not still, however. They cupped her breasts and teased the soft skin as she rode his throbbing cock. 

They both knew it wouldn't be long before he came, and Eliska stilled just for a moment to kiss him and say, "Inside." That was all it took for him to fall over the edge, and her name left his lips in a reverent whisper. 

Cum dripped out of her even with his cock seated deep inside of her, and Kit frowned at the thought of the mess it would make if he pulled out. Instead, he lifted her up into his arms with their bodies still joined and carried her to the nearest refresher. He set her down in the shower and blushed a deep green as his cum ran down her legs. 

Eliska balanced herself on his shoulders and hiked her leg over his hip so he could have a full view. "What a mess you've made."

He could hear the smirk in her voice, but his eyes lingered on how bright the pink of her cunt was against the blues and purples of her skin. Tearing his gaze away, he kissed her softly and ran his hand along her thigh before setting her leg back down. She turned on the shower and kissed him again, letting the water rinse away the mess. They took turns washing each other, their touches much more gentle after sating the hunger between them. 

When they were clean, they did finally go to bed. Lying with her head on Kit's chest, Eliska's words tumbled out sleepily, "I guess this puts you on the VIP list, huh?"

His chest rumbled with a laugh. "Does that mean I get to go backstage?"

She sighed and snuggled closer. "As long as you don't forget how to eat me out like that, you can do whatever you want." 

That earned another laugh, and he kissed the top of her head before settling in to sleep.


End file.
